Going The Distance
by myonlyheroin
Summary: Fighting was all she'd ever known. She grew up watching her father box his way to the top. As she grew older, the call to the ring grew stronger. Soon, she'd be clawing her own way to the top, fighting off enemies. And I've been fighting my own battle. My love for her. Epov AH


**Hey guys, a new fic! And I know what you're all gonna say...That I should finish the rest before starting a new one, but being that it is Mina's birthday, I thought I would post chapter one today. So, again, happy birthday, Mina!**

 **Mo(moflo19) came to me with this idea. So this baby is all hers, I'm just writing the words. I do hope you all will stick with me on this journey.**

 **Thanks to Kyla713 for looking this over(any and all mistakes are mine), and again to packy. I don't know what I'd do without you guys.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of twilight, I just play with the characters.**

 **That said, enjoy.**

 ***.***

I could hear the springs of the mat squeak and groan with every movement the fighters made. The moans of pain when a punch or kick had landed just right. My ears thundered with the applause from other fighters when one landed a submission hold, but nothing could tear my eyes away from the one fighter that owned me, even if she had yet to realize that.

She was beautiful in her concentration. The way her eyes stayed on her opponent, the scrunch of her eyebrows when she began to get frustrated. Even the way her hair would swing across her face when she went for a roundabout kick. Her grunts as she threw punches, and then finally, her cry of victory when she finally threw her sparring partner down and made him submit.

"Damn it, Bella. That shit hurt!" Jasper grumped as he stood up and flashed her a smile.

"Look, cowboy, it isn't my fault that you can't handle when a girl kicks your ass," Bella replied, laughing.

Those two reminded me of siblings that constantly fought, but after five minutes, would be all buddy-buddy again. It was interesting to watch them. They were both so serious when it came to their craft. Bella was trained in boxing, and was strong in her judo. Truth be told, she made an excellent MMA fighter. Jasper on the other hand, his only strength was judo; he was still learning the ropes and training in boxing. As well as still building up speed on his take downs. He had yet to have a single KO over another fighter. He was a sharp thinker, though, and that seemed to make up for it.

"Yo, B, you feeling like a break?" I asked, as I stood up and walked over to the mat. I handed both Bella and Jasper a water before heading back to my office and letting them clean up and change.

I never envisioned my life going the way it had; that at the age of thirty, I'd own one of the most reputable boxing gyms around. I co-owned it with my friend, Bella, who inherited it from her father, Charlie, who sadly passed a few years back. We trained in everything there—Judo, MMA style fighting, but mostly boxing.

I was amazed by the talent that surrounded me on a daily bases. Bella being one of the best trained fighters to come out of the gym;well, besides her father, of course. Bella was sixteen when she lost Charlie. It was during a fight at the MGM Grand in Vegas. We were ringside, watching the fight. Charlie had a nice strong lead, landing punches left and right, but it was a dirty fight. The second round, Charlie lost his fighting stance, and was punched one too many times in the head, and eventually knocked out. He later died in the hospital due to the swelling in his brain. He was simply too old to have taken the fight. Bella was devastated, and I did all I could do to shield her from the pain.

Bella grew up around the ring, it was all she'd ever known. After Charlie died, I tried my best to keep her out of it, but to no avail. She was determined to finish what her father had taught her. She insisted that I train her in mixed martial arts. I watched her train every day, all through her years in school. She already had the boxing and judo aspects down. She was strong in both of those, and her punches hurt like a bitch.

I'd known Bella pretty much her whole life. The first time I saw her was when Charlie brought her in when she was five. He suited her up with kid gloves and had her throwing punches. I was twelve at the time, and I quickly befriended her, even helping her with what I was learning in my martial arts classes at the time. We became thick as thieves.

When Bella was seven, Charlie signed her up for boxing and karate; she took to it as if it was second nature for her. She'd jump up and down in excitement every time she landed a punch or kick on her opponent. Of course, back then, at that age, they wore protective gear. She hated having to wear it, calling it unfair.

She trained everyday, even after Charlie passed. She became more determined after Charlie's last match. I could see the fight in her eyes, the fire churning deep below. She was out for vengeance. I thought for sure that she'd never set foot in the ring after her dad pretty much passed away in one, but I was wrong. She lives in the ring. It's her life.

I was brought back to the present when I felt a towel being flung at my head. "You done daydreaming, pretty boy?" Bella said, laughing. "Think I'm ready for the upcoming bout next month? I should probably get stronger on my arm bars, don't you think?"

"I think you are more than ready, B. You're gonna own that ring." Somewhere in the last few years, I became her manager, and not only her best friend. She'd fought a lot of fights. I have watched her scream in victory, bleed on the mats, and break an opponent's arm. She was slowly making a name for herself in the UFC world, and I couldn't be more proud of her.

"Maybe you should test out some of those arm bars on Jasper tomorrow, I'm sure he wouldn't mind," I joked, knowing all too well how much that shit hurt.

"No fucking way are you getting me into one of your holds. Nope. Nada. You had me in a submission hold the other day, and I'm still not one hundred percent after that," Jasper whined. "Are you guys ready to go or what? I need me some tacos."

"You just don't like the fact that a girl can kick your ass," Bella replied, handing me my keys.

"What the fuck ever, I'm starving. Feed me."

"Jasper is such a man of few words." Bella laughed again as we made our way out to my car. My eyes stealthily checked out Bella. Years of training gave her a kick ass body, and I had the urge to grab that ass, but I didn't. I couldn't bring myself to do it. She'd probably drop me as a friend and manager, and if that was the only way I could keep her in my life, then so be it. Even if I wanted more.

On the way to the restaurant, Jasper kept pushing Bella's buttons. Teasing her about some boy, which made me feel conflicted. Happy for her, but also jealous, and I hated that.

"What just crawled up your butt and died?" she asked, smacking her hand down on my leg, almost making me slam down on the accelerator.

"Damn it, Bella!" I exclaimed, my eyes squinting in the Vegas sun. "And nothing. I'm just tired."

"Liar."

"So, tacos?" Jasper asked, as I pulled up. I had a feeling our bill was about to be huge. How a puny little man could eat so much. Not to mention Bella.

We ate and chatted, eating entirely too much, but enjoying each other's company.

"So, B, you ready for that bout with Jessica? Think you'll hold out for a knock out?" Jasper asked, picking up yet another taco.

"Personally, she annoys me, so I think making her submit will be much more fun." Bella had a evil glint in her eye. She secretly loved to cause her opponents pain. Especially one that talked shit she couldn't back up.

"So guys, back to the gym?" I said, standing up to throw our garbage away.

"No more for me. I've got plans," Bella replied with a shy smile.

"Yeah? Alice?" I asked, hoping beyond hope that I was right.

"Nope. But don't you worry about it. I'm sure you'll hear about it tomorrow."

That could only mean trouble. It was always trouble when she wouldn't tell me what she was up to. She rarely kept things from me, but when she did, I usually had a mess to clean up after. The last time landed me waiting in the ER for her when she had to get stitches after kicking some guy's ass. I learned a long time ago it was better to just not ask questions.

I drove them back to the gym and watched Bella get into her car and drive off, when Jasper knocked me upside the head.

"When are you just gonna admit it to her? Let her know?"

I asked myself that question every day, and I still hadn't found the guts to do it, and I doubted I ever would.

"Well, you're running out of time, Edward," Jasper said, walking into the gym with me trailing behind him. "So, I think at her next belt match, if she wins, you man up and fess up."

 _If she wins. We all know she'll win._

 ***.***

 **Thank you for taking the time to check out yet another story by me. I hope you like this start.**


End file.
